


Pretty Kitty

by Kitsune_Knight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Dom/sub undertones, Eventual Smut, It's going to get dirty later, Kyuubi is a pervert, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Knight/pseuds/Kitsune_Knight
Summary: Sasuke was an ordinary waiter working in an ordinary restaurant, but after an incident at work, his ordinary life ends and his new life begins. [AU/AR, NaruSasu]





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve decided to try something and see if people like it: I’m going to revamp and repost a story that I wrote years ago but never finished. But before I start the story, I need to give a little backstory. About 8 years ago on another account, I wrote a story called “Pretty Kitty” and it seemed like people liked it. Unfortunately, I lost the ability to access the laptop the files were on and I could no longer log into the account the story was posted on, so I had to abandon the story. Now that I am older, I feel like I can improve it and make it better. If you ever read the original, it won’t read like the original.

 

**Warnings for this chapter:** None.

 

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Naruto, but I do own the original version of this story.

_thoughts_

“speech”

* * *

 

**_In the large, bustling town of Konoha, one could find various restaurants that catered to a variety of individuals and cuisines. There were cheap hole-in-the-wall shacks that sold greasy artery clogging foods to busy families and high-class establishments that only used the most expensive ingredients to serve their rich and powerful customers. However, there were also restaurants that catered to individuals of all income levels. The most popular restaurant that fix that description was “Cherry Blossom”._ **

**_Cherry Blossom was unique because it did not focus on a single cuisine. American, Chinese, Japanese, it was all served there. On any given day, you could see someone eating a burger and the person next to them enjoying some sushi. It was a place a family of 4 could have a nice dinner and a place where businessmen could make multi-million-dollar deals over onigiri. Their staff was just as diverse as their customers. The waiters, cooks, and hosts/hostesses all ranged in age from 18 to 50 years old. With flexible working hours and a good base salary with the ability to keep all of the tips earned, it was one of the hottest jobs in the city._ **

**_This restaurant was also where a young man named Sasuke Uchiha worked 5 days a week. With his blue-black hair, pale skin and striking dark brown eyes, this young man attracted attention from both genders. If you asked Sasuke, he would wish that he looked more ordinary and didn’t attract attention at all, since his looks and an unfortunate run-in with a stranger turned his ordinary and boring life into one that was neither boring or ordinary._ **

~0~

It was the early afternoon and the lunch rush at Cherry Blossom was just beginning. The sounds of conversations and silverware brushing against plates filled the air. A bell rang out every time the door to the restaurant opened, bringing in a new group of hungry people. Waiters moved around the dining room refilling grasses of water, taking orders or caring tray filled with food to the numerous tables that lined the main room. Sasuke was one of those waiters, although he was not running around the room trying to please customers. He was sitting down in a worn out looking booth located near the doors to the kitchen. This booth was where you could find the waiters that were waiting for new diners to be seated in their respective sections. Sasuke took this brief moment of rest to think about his life. The 20-year-old didn’t live a life of wealth and glamor. In fact, Sasuke was lucky if he even had more that $2,000 in his bank account at any moment. His apartment (if you could call the “closet” he lived in an apartment), was located in a building that looked like it could crumble to the ground at any moment and was located in a part of town that was home to individuals that participated in some not so legal activities.

_I think I need to start looking for a second job soon. As good as this job pays, it won’t be enough to pay all of my bills and rent._ Sasuke thought, remembering that his asshole of a landlord raised his rent again. The raven-haired man couldn’t muse on this thought for long, as he heard his name being called from the front of the restaurant.

“Uchiha! You have a customer at table 13. Get a move on!” the voiced yelled. With a sigh, Sasuke got up from the booth and walked over to table 13, which was up against one of the walls of the dining room. Once he reached the table, the young man pulled out a pad of paper and got ready to say the usual “are you ready to order?” line he was instructed to say. But before he could get the line out, the man at the table spoke first.

 “Why is a pretty boy like you working at a cheap place like this?” The man asked, his voice deep and powerful. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. At least once or twice a week, he was asked this exact question or some twisted variation of this question, usually by some old rich businessman or a bored housewife looking to cheat on her husband. The young man looked up to confirm his suspicions, but once he got a look at the person sitting at the table, he let out a small gasp that was drowned out by the noise in the dining room.

First of all, the man was definitely not in his 50’s. He looked like he was in his late 20’s, his peach colored skin free of wrinkles or major blemishes, except for three peculiar looking whisker marks on each cheek. On a normal person, these would be off-putting, but they actually suited the young man. His hair was a golden blonde, a rarity in an area where everyone had dark colored hair. But what stood out the most were the blue eyes that were the same color as a sunny sky. He was wearing an expensive looking black business suit and a crisp white button down shirt, an orange tie hanging around his neck.

_He looks better than most of the creeps that hit on me in here._ Sasuke thought, getting back to business.

“Can I take your order sir?” Sasuke asked. The man looked up at Sasuke and placed his elbow on the table, his chin resting in his hand.

“You never answered my question little one.” The blonde said, never breaking eye contact with Sasuke. Ignoring the man, Sasuke asked again,

“Your order?” Once the blue-eyed man realized that he wasn’t going to get an answer from the raven, he sighed.

“Fine. Get be a bowl of ramen.”  Sasuke took the menu from the table and started to walk away from the table. As he was walking away, the man spoke again.

“You know, I know a couple of places where a pretty boy like you could make a lot of money serving people. If you want, I can give you a recommendation.” This caused Sasuke to stumble a tiny bit, but he still maintained his balance as he gave the man’s order to the kitchen staff.

_Why do the perverts always get seated in my section?_ Sasuke mused, waiting for the blonde’s ramen to be finished.

 

Once the order was finished, Sasuke took the tray and started to carefully walk towards the man’s table. The raven was focusing so much on not dropping the tray, he didn’t notice the chair that was in the path until it was too late. Once his knees bumped into the obstruction, Sasuke fell forward, the tray in his hands flying forward and onto the lap of the blonde. The restaurant got deathly quiet, everyone turning around towards the source of the loud noise they heard.

_Murphy, you asshole…_ Sasuke thought (1). A well dressed, heavy set man rushed towards the table, sweat pouring down his face, a “Manager” badge pinned on the front of his jacket.

“What is the meaning of this?!” The man yelled, spit flying from his mouth with each word. Before Sasuke could open his mouth, the blonde - haired man spoke, his voice calm despite having hot ramen in his lap.

“It seems like this man tripped over a chair and spilled my meal on my suit. A pity. I just bought this suit yesterday.” The manager glared at Sasuke and looked back at the blonde.

“I’m terribly sorry for that. The incompetent waiter will be fired and the restaurant would be happy to pay to get your suit cleaned.” The manager said, trying to mentally calculate how much money Sasuke cost the restaurant. The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out a blank index card and a pen.

“There’s no need for you to pay. I was thinking that the young man that ruined my suit could pay for the cleaning and possible replacement.” The manager eagerly nodded, happy that the restaurant wouldn’t be responsible for the cleaning bill.

“Yes, that’s a wonderful idea!” The manager exclaimed. Sasuke, having decided that he has been silent for too long, spoke up.

“Hold on! Why should I pay?! This guy looks like he has enough money to buy another suit and still have money left over to buy a small island! Also, there’s the small issue that my paycheck would never be enough money to pay for the cleaning!” Sasuke yelled. The blonde chuckled and finished writing whatever he was writing on the index card.

“Don’t you think I realized that little one? That’s why I’ve decided that you’re going to work for me at my house until you pay it off.” The blonde stood up from the table and handed the index card to Sasuke.

“See you tomorrow, pretty boy.” The blonde whispered into Sasuke’s ear as he headed towards the front of the restaurant, a cell phone placed against his ear. The raven took a look at the card in his hand.

** Arrive no later than 8 AM **

** 18274 Whirlpool Court **

  * **Naruto Uzumaki**



* * *

 

(1)– Sasuke is talking about Murphy’s Law.

Well, that’s the 1st chapter of the rewrite of “Pretty Kitty”. If you are interested in reading the original, it’s on fanfiction.net under the penname “Soiku_Grl”. I’ll warn you though, my writing wasn’t the best back then.

If you want me to continue this story, please review. I don’t care if your review is only “Please Continue.” I love it when people comment on my stories and it gives me the motivation to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I can't believe the response I got for the first chapter of Pretty Kitty. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I never expected that it would get this much attention. Your reviews and likes are great for me because it tells me that I am doing the right thing with my writing. Unlike the first time I wrote this story, the smut won't come right away. It'll be a couple of chapters before anything happens. Also, the story won't go in the same direction as it did in the original version. So, what happened in chapter 2 the first time won't happen in this chapter. Here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Thoughts_

* * *

After the food "incident" at the restaurant, Sasuke stormed back to his apartment, his anger levels rising with each step he took up the crumbling stairs to his front door. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys, and unlocked his door, which desperately needed a fresh coat of paint. Once inside, Sasuke locked the door (can't have the weirdos in his building breaking into his apartment; it's happened before), flipped on the cheap lamp he found in a discount store, and flopped down on his worn-out couch.

"That fucking bastard!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his fists against the seat cushions, his anger directed at no one in particular.

After a few minutes, the raven called down enough to realize the situation he was currently in: He currently doesn't have a source of income and his asshole of a landlord raised his rent. Plus, his bank account was starting to get down into dangerous levels. With a loud sign, Sasuke got off of the couch and headed into his bedroom to get ready for bed. Once inside of the bedroom, he started to slip his pants off. Once they were a crumpled mess on the dingy carpet, Sasuke noticed slips of paper in one of the pockets. He reached down and pulled them out of the pocket. One of the papers was the last paycheck his boss "graciously" gave him when he left the restaurant.

_At least the asshole was nice enough to give me this check._ The raven thought, putting the check down on the small table next to his bed. He then took a look at the second piece of paper that was in his paper: The business card that the blond-haired man gave him. Sasuke then remembered the Naruto's offer to work for him.

_Am I really going to just go over to this strange man's house? He could be a psychopath that kidnaps people and tortures them. Or he could be a rapist who targets low wage employees. Plus, what can he do to me if I don't show up? He doesn't know where I live and I'll probably never run into him again._ With these thoughts sorted out, Sasuke crumbled up the business card and threw it in the trash can. He then finished getting changed for bed. Once dressed in a simple white t-shirt, Sasuke got into the bed and slid under the worn-out covers.

"First things first: Tomorrow, I got to get to the library and start looking for another job. Also, I have to find some way to get my rent lowered." Sasuke muttered, starting to drift off to sleep. A few moments later, the raven fell asleep, thoughts of getting fired and the blonde-haired man leaving his head.

~0~

The next morning after a quick breakfast of some cereal that was probably starting to go stale (Sasuke really needs to go grocery shopping soon, once his budget allows it), the raven-haired man headed towards the local library, because they had computers that could connect to the internet. After spending about 2 hours filling out applications and sending his resume out to people who would probably just look at it and throw it out, Sasuke logged off of the computer and headed out of the library, his stomach starting to rumble in hunger. Before heading out of the building, he glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall, noting that it was almost 11 AM.

_I wonder how Naruto reacted to me not showing up to his house?_ Sasuke thought as he stepped out of the air-conditioned building and onto the city streets. _He seems like the type of person that is used to people following his every command._

With his stomach continuing to make noise, Sasuke decided to find a cheap restaurant to get something to eat. So, the raven-haired man headed down the street, glancing at the buildings he was passing, trying to find a place that was not only clean (a lot of these places Sasuke is shocked are still allowed to serve food to people due to how dirty they are), but in his limited price range. Spotting one a couple of feet away, Sasuke sped up, wanting to briefly get out of the heat. Right before he could place his hand on the door handle of the restaurant, he heard a voice call out to him, freezing him in place.

"Well, look what I found: A stray kitten roaming the streets." Sasuke slowly turned around and confirmed his fears: Naruto Uzumaki was standing there, a small smirk on his face. The raven noticed that the blonde ditched the suit and was wearing simple button-down shirt and a pair of dress slacks.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Sasuke exclaimed, causing a few passing pedestrians to glance over at the commotion. Naruto took a step forward towards Sasuke.

"I feel like I should be asking you that same question. I specifically remember asking someone to show up at my house this morning. I bet you can imagine how I felt when the designated time came and said person never showed up." Sasuke scoffed at the blonde's answer.

"I never said that I would show up." Sasuke replied, moving away from the restaurant's doors, not wanting to block the doorway. Naruto placed a hand on the raven's shoulder and leaned in towards his ear.

"You never said you wouldn't." Naruto whispered. Sasuke shrugged Naruto's hand off of his shoulder and started heading away from the blonde. However, the raven didn't get that far as he felt Naruto grab his wrist and pulled him down the street towards a fancy looking building, ignoring the strange looks he got from the people passing the duo. Once they reached the restaurant, Naruto opened the door and held it open, waiting for Sasuke to step inside. Surprisingly, Sasuke stepped inside, Naruto following right behind him. The restaurant was not one that Sasuke could afford. There was elegant artwork on the walls as soft music was playing in the background. The tablecloths on the tables were pristine and made of soft fabric. Once seated, Naruto started to speak.

"So, kitten-" Naruto started to say. However, Sasuke interrupted him before he could get the sentence out.

"Why do you keep calling me kitten?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just smiled in return.

"You just remind me of one. You're small and from what I've witnessed today, very feisty." This response caused Sasuke to blush, his pale face turning a shade of pink. Naruto continued on:

"Also, I never got your name. If you want me to keep calling you kitten..." Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke." Naruto nodded his head.

"Well then Sasuke, I think we should talk about your punishment for not showing up this morning." Sasuke sputtered, grabbing the edge of the table.

"Wait, punishment? Like I said earlier, I never agreed to your little idea." Sasuke exclaimed, leaning back in his seat. Naruto leaned forward in his seat.

"It's probably in your best interest to do what I say Sasuke." Naruto said in a stern voice. Sasuke just looked at Naruto with a puzzled look on his face.

"In my best interest? What, are you in the mob or something?" Naruto smirked at the answer, chuckling softly.

"Did you think that I would give away ALL of my secrets right away?" Sasuke sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

"Fine. I'll do it." Sasuke said, sitting up in his seat. "BUT, I have some stipulations." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Stipulations?" The blonde asked. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yes. First, I'm only going to do this until I can get another job. I don't want to do this for the rest of my life. Second, I'm not doing this for free. Unlike you, some of us aren't made of money." During the pause, Naruto nodded his head.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head in disagreement.

"No. Finally, if you do ANYTHING that I don't like, I'm leaving. No questions asked." Sasuke demanded, a stern look on his face. Naruto thought about it for a second and reached over to grab Sasuke's hand.

"I accept." The blonde said, letting go of Sasuke's hand. At that moment, their food arrived and the rest of the meal was spent in silence. Once finished, Naruto placed some money down on the table and the two walked out of the restaurant. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand again and started leading him down the street to his car.

"Where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"I was going to take you home once you told me your address." Sasuke shook his head.

"But what if I don't want you to take me home?" Sasuke stubbornly asked. Naruto smirked and leaned in towards Sasuke's ear.

"I could always just follow you home." Naruto whispered. Sighing, Sasuke allowed himself to be led to Naruto's car, giving the blonde his address. The raven hoped that the blonde would take him straight home, because he would need all of his energy and strength to get ready for whatever the blonde had in store for him.

* * *

That was chapter 2! I know that all of you were expecting Sasuke to just willingly go to Naruto's house, but I decided to make Sasuke not so submissive and show that he can be rebellious. Also, I actually didn't have an idea for that scene yet. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as they enjoyed the last one.

As always: Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

So, I’m shocked at the lack of response I got to the last chapter. Did you guys not like it? Since I didn’t get any reviews for it, I’m not sure. Thankfully, I’m not the type of person that holds chapters hostage if they don’t get a certain number of reviews. I can understand why people do that, but to me, it seems kind of selfish. I believe that reviews shouldn’t determine if you post a new chapter of a story or not. Even if you don’t get a lot of reviews in the beginning, you can gain fans with every chapter you post. Now that my rant is over, I’m going to give you guys a new chapter of Pretty Kitty. I’m actually excited for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Kyuubi. Yes, he gets his own warning.**

**_Flashback_ **

_Thoughts_

* * *

 

The next morning, Sasuke was rudely awakened from his deep sleep by someone knocking on the front door of his apartment. Groaning, he sat up in his bed and sleepily looked over at the alarm clock that was on his nightstand. The cracked screen read 6:50 AM. Taking a second to process the image (since Sasuke was still waking up), Sasuke got out of bed and stretched his arms in the air, trying to get his body to wake up.

“Who the heck is at my door?” Sasuke muttered to himself, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The knocking continued. Opening his bedroom door, the raven-haired man headed for the front door.

“Alright, alright! I’m coming!” Sasuke yelled, hoping that would make the person on the other side of his front door stop. Once he reached the door, the young man fumbled to unlock the chain. Once he finally got it off, he opened the door and saw an older gentleman standing in the doorway. His hair was gray and his face had many wrinkles and age spots. He was wearing a typical butler outfit: a black suit and matching pants, with a white button-down shirt.

“Can I help you?” Sasuke asked, unsure as to why someone that well dressed would be looking for him. The older man cleared his throat.

“Mister Uzumaki instructed me to pick you up and deliver you to his house.” Once Sasuke heard the man, his eyes widened in realization.

“Oh, yea…” Sasuke said, shifting around. “Uh… I need to get changed…” The old man nodded his head.

“I understand. Once you are dressed, I will be waiting for you downstairs.” With that, the elderly man (who Sasuke assumed worked for Naruto), headed down the hallway and out the front door. Sasuke shut the door and walked back to his bedroom to get ready. While getting dressed, he remembered the conversation he had with Naruto yesterday in his car.

 

**_Sasuke sat in the front seat of Naruto’s car. It was black, fancy and probably cost more money than Sasuke had ever made his entire life. The young man had given Naruto his address and the blonde was currently driving him home from the restaurant they ate at. When the car reached a red light, Naruto turned towards Sasuke._ **

**_“Someone will be picking you up around 7 tomorrow morning to bring you over to my house.” Sasuke looked at Naruto with a confused look on his face._ **

**_“I could just get there myself if you gave me your address.” Naruto chuckled at Sasuke’s statement._ **

**_“Did you forget? I already tried that method before and it didn’t work. I have to make sure you don’t try another disappearing act like you did today.” Naruto stated, putting his attention back on the road. The duo stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before Sasuke spoke up._ **

**_“So what exactly am I going to be doing?” Sasuke asked._ **

**_“I’ve decided to keep that a surprise until tomorrow.” Naruto replied._ **

**_“Why?” Sasuke questioned._ **

**_“Because I can.” Naruto replied in a playful voice. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. When they approached the apartment, Sasuke noticed that the people that normally loitered on the streets near his apartment building were all paying attention to Naruto’s card and in turn, Sasuke as he stepped out of said car. Before the raven could leave the car, Naruto grabbed his wrist._ **

**_“You live here?” Naruto said, shocked at the condition of the building. The blonde noticed the people standing around and how dirty they looked. He also noticed how some of the men were giving Sasuke glances that made Naruto’s blood boil. Sasuke nodded his head and freed his wrist from Naruto’s grasp._ **

**_“Unlike you, I’m not made of money.” Sasuke harshly said, shutting the car door with a little more force than needed. Naruto watched as the raven made his way into the building.  Naruto then drove away, various thoughts filling his mind._ **

****

After putting on a simple white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, Sasuke headed out of his apartment to the car waiting for him. Just like the car he rode in yesterday, this one looked just as out of place in the run-down neighborhood Sasuke lived in. The old man was standing by the back door of the car. Once he saw Sasuke approaching, he opened the door and waited for the young man to get in. Once inside, the man shut the door and headed towards the driver’s seat. Sasuke glanced at the interior of the car, noticing how luxurious the leather seat he was sitting on was and how fancy the interior of the car looked. He glanced out of the window and was shocked that they were moving.

_I didn’t even feel the engine start up._ Sasuke thought, watching the crumbling building zip past them. Sasuke took this moment to try and get more information about Naruto from the butler (At least Sasuke assumed that he was a butler).

“So, what does Naruto do?” Sasuke asked.

“Mister Uzumaki has a couple of businesses and investments in the city.” The butler answered. Sasuke pressed further.

“Such as?” The butler only shook his head.

“Unfortunately, I am not allowed to disclose that information.” Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his seat, knowing that he wasn’t going to get the information that he wanted. As he went back to glancing out of the car window, he noticed that the building and houses they passed were starting to increase in elegance and size. They seemed to be in the part of town that most people called “Konoha Hills” due to how wealthy and privileged the people that lived there were. The car reached an intricate metal gate and the butler rolled down the window to talk to a man sitting in a security booth. After the security guard pushed the button to open the gate, the car headed up a long-paved road surrounded by trees and other shrubbery. Sasuke couldn’t help notice how secluded the house was from the other ones they passed on the way.

_This is starting to feel like one of those horror movies._ Sasuke thought as the car pulled up to the front door of Naruto’s house. Although once Sasuke was let out of the car and he got a better look at the building, he would probably reclassify the building as a mansion instead of a house. It was painted white, looked to be around 3 stories and generally had the look of every fancy looking home Sasuke had ever seen in magazines.

“Right this way Sir. Mr. Uzumaki is waiting for you in the living room.” The butler said, snapping Sasuke out of the reverie he was in. As the butler headed into the mansion, Sasuke trailed behind him, taking account of how fancy the interior looked and how large the hallway they were heading down was. After a few moments, they walked inside of the living room. Naruto was sitting down on a couch that was directly facing the entryway and smiled once he saw Sasuke enter the room. Sitting next to him was a red-haired man that looked strikingly similar to the blonde. As soon as he noticed Sasuke, he jumped up, ran over to the raven and wrapped his arms around him, pushing Sasuke against his chest.

“Oh my god, you are just the cutest thing I have ever seen!” The man squealed, holding Sasuke closer to his body. From the couch, Naruto only sighed.

“KYUUBI! Let. Him. Go.” Naruto growled. The man now known as Kyuubi reluctantly let go of the raven, who took that moment to catch his breath after being temporarily squished. Kyuubi groaned.

“But bro, he’s so cute.” Kyuubi whined. A second later, Sasuke yelped and scattered away from Kyuubi, who grinned in delight.  “And he’s got such a nice ass.” Naruto walked over to Sasuke and directed him to the couch. Once the raven-haired man sat down, Naruto followed.

“I apologize. Kyuubi sometimes forgets how to act around company. Also, he seems to not have a filter. And he’s a pervert.”  The blonde explained.

“I’ve noticed…” Sasuke muttered, wondering what the heck was going on.

“Hey, I’m not a pervert! I just enjoy sex!” Kyuubi exclaimed. Ignoring the red head, Naruto stood up and walked over to a small, ordinary looking table that was towards the back of the room. Grabbing a piece of paper that was lying on the desk and a pen, Naruto walked over to the couch and handed the two objects to Sasuke. The raven glanced at the objects.

“What’s this?” Sasuke asked.

“A contract. I require anyone that works for me to sign one.” Naruto answered. Before Sasuke could ask another question, he heard a voice in his ear.

“One you sign that, you’ll belong to Naruto. But I understand why. I wouldn’t let someone as fuckable looking as you get away.” Kyuubi whispered in Sasuke’s ear. Sasuke yelped and try to scoot away from the redhead, who had sat down next to the raven while he was distracted.

“Kyuubi. Don’t you have a job to get to?” Naruto asked, his voice expressing his annoyance with his brother. The redhead sighed and stood up.

“Fine…” Before he exited the room, he turned around in the doorway and looked straight at Sasuke.

“Bye cutie. If you ever want to have a good time…” The redhead hinted.

“OUT!” Naruto yelled. Once the blonde was sure that Kyuubi was gone, he turned back towards Sasuke, who looked mortified at what had happened to him since he had walked in.

“Despite what Kyuubi… suggested… you wouldn’t “belong” to me. That contract contains the basic information of your role here: The duties you are expected to perform, some basic ground rules and information about your pay, since that was one of the things you requested.” Naruto explained. While Naruto was talking, Sasuke scanned the contract, trying to find anything that could come back and bite him later. However, the document seemed to be straightforward and nothing really jumped out at Sasuke. Once he reached the section about pay, his eyes widened.

“$400… a week?! That seems a little too much if I’m only going to be cleaning up every once in a while.” Sasuke asked, shocked at the amount. Naruto nodded.

“I may ask you to perform other duties when needed. That extra money is there to compensate for those moments.” With Naruto’s explanation making some sense, Sasuke decided that it was fine for him to sign the contract. Once signed, he handed it back to the blonde, who smiled in return.

“Now that we took care of that, I’ll show you to the kitchen and you can get started.” Naruto stated, standing up. Sasuke copied him, following the blonde as he headed out of the room and down the hallway.

“With what?” Sasuke asked. Once they reached the door to the kitchen, Naruto turned towards the confused man.

“Cleaning.” The blonde opened the door and the lights automatically turned on. Naruto stepped inside and headed towards the kitchen table and sat down on one of the chairs. The room itself was very modern looking and filled with the latest cooking appliances. There were a couple of dishes that were left in the sink and the countertops some unknown substance splattered on it.

“The cleaning supplies are under the sink. Once you’re done with the dishes, you can open the small closet on the wall to find the mop. The floor hasn’t been cleaned in about 2 days, so it may take you a little bit of time to clean it.” Naruto explained. Sasuke then noticed Naruto sitting down at the table.

“Are you going to watch me the entire time?” The raven-haired man asked. Naruto only nodded.

“You just started, so I need to see how well you do. Plus, you wouldn’t know where to go one you finish.” With that simple answer, the blonde pulled out his cell phone and started typing away. Shrugging, Sasuke headed over to the sink and started on the dishes.

 

Sasuke was almost done mopping the floor when Naruto’s cell phone rang. Standing up, the blonde walked out of room. Not thinking much of it, the raven continued cleaning. Once finished, he walked over to the small closet and put the mop and bucket away. Sasuke headed towards the door to the kitchen, where the blonde was still having a conversation with the person on the other line of the phone.

“What do you mean the shipment is going to be delayed?” Naruto asked, pacing the floor. He paused for a minute to listen to the other person, then replied.

“Well if he isn’t going to pay, then Make. Him. Pay.” Naruto growled. During his pacing, he noticed Sasuke standing in the doorway.

“Look, I have to go. The situation better have been settled by the time I talk to you again.” Naruto said, his tone promising bad things if the person on the other end didn’t comply. Ending the call, he walked towards the doorway.

“How long have you been standing there?” Naruto asked.

“Not long at all.” Sasuke answered. Satisfied with the response, Naruto beckoned Sasuke over.

“Come on, let me show you the rest of the building.

~0~

The rest of the day went on without incident. Naruto showed Sasuke the rooms he was responsible to clean and where to find the cleaning supplies for each. The raven cleaned some of the rooms under Naruto’s supervision. Naruto hadn’t received anymore phone calls the rest of the time, so Sasuke could feel the blonde’s gaze the entire time he cleaned. At the end of the day, Naruto stopped Sasuke as he was heading down the main hallway.

“What’s your cell phone number?” Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at the blonde with a confused look on his face.

“So I can text you when my driver is on the way to get you in the morning.” Sasuke glanced down at his feet and muttered something under his breath.

“Pardon? I didn’t catch that.” Naruto said. Looking up, Sasuke spoke again.

“I… I don’t have a cell phone.” Sasuke replied. Naruto made a sound of understanding.

“I see. Well, don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it.” Sasuke looked at him, shocked.

“You don’t have to –’’ Sasuke almost finished his sentence before Naruto placed his hand on the top of Sasuke’s head.

“I said don’t worry about it.” Naruto repeated, leading Sasuke towards the car where the butler was waiting. Once the raven got in the car, Naruto turned towards the butler.

“If there are people hanging around his building, wait until he gets inside of the building before leaving. If ANYONE follows him in, call me.” Naruto demanded. The butler nodded.

“Of course, Sir.” 

* * *

 

So what did you guys think? Now we know where Naruto gets his perverseness from. I had Kyuubi in the other version of the story, but his role is a little different now. I kept his perverted nature though. If you noticed that Naruto had a slightly different personality in this chapter, that was on purpose.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS AND EVERY FUTURE CHAPTER I POST. That way, I know what you guys think about the story and if you enjoyed the chapter or not. As I stated earlier, I won’t demand a certain number of reviews before I update again. It’s just nice for me to be able to tell if people are enjoying this or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. So, if you are wondering why it’s taken so long for me to update this story again, it’s because my life has been a little bit hectic right now with me trying to find a new job. That has been taking up almost all of my time, which is why I haven’t updated. But here I am and here’s a new chapter of Pretty Kitty. Thank you to everyone that reviewed last time.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto.**

_‘Thoughts’_

* * *

 

The next morning, Sasuke was, once again, awoken by a knock on his door. Although unlike last time, the knocking stopped after a few seconds. The raven removed the blankets that were covering his body and stepped out of bed, stretching his muscles in the process. Rubbing his eyes, Sasuke headed towards the front door, glancing over at the clock on his nightstand.

“7 AM. Why does everyone knock on my door at 7AM?” Sasuke thought out loud as he left his bedroom and headed towards his living room.

As Sasuke was walking towards the front door, he could faintly hear the sound of footsteps walking away from his door and towards the front of the building. Opening the door, he looked around the hall. Not seeing anything or anyone, he was about to close the door when he spotted a package on the ground in front of his doorway. It was a simple brown box that was held closed with a long piece of packing tape and his name neatly written on the top of the box. Picking up the box, Sasuke held it at a safe distance away, a little suspicious of it.

_I wasn’t expecting a package today and I know for a fact that I haven’t ordered anything online recently._ Sasuke thought, bringing the package inside and shutting the front door. He placed the box on a small table and went to get something to open the box with.  Heading into the kitchen, Sasuke grabbed a pair of scissors and went back to the table where he temporarily placed the box. Slicing it open revealed a smaller box, this one white and more expensive looking than the box it was placed in. Picking up the white box, he opened it and gasped at its contents. Inside was a very expensive looking smartphone that the raven only saw in magazines and in window displays.

“Holy cow…” Sasuke muttered, still trying to wrap his head around what he was holding in his hands. Just then, a question formed in his head:

“Wait a second, who would buy this for me? I can’t afford this.” Sasuke questioned.

 The raven went back to the brown box the phone was in, trying to find a note or something that would tell him who bought the phone for him. At the bottom of the box was a simple white envelope. Picking it up and opening it, Sasuke quickly read the letter that was inside of the envelope:

**Sasuke,**

**I remember you saying that you didn’t have a cell phone, so I got one for you. This way, I can quickly communicate with you about work or any other reason I think of. I put my number in your contacts. Don’t worry about the bill, I’ll pay for it. Also, feel free to use it for non-work things.**

**Naruto**

Placing the letter down on the table, Sasuke tried to remember when he mentioned to Naruto about him not having a cell phone.

“Oh yea, he did mention something about it in the car yesterday…” Sasuke said. Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his hand and jumped up in surprise. Looking down, he saw that the phone started to ring VERY loudly. He quickly accepted the call and held the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” Sasuke asked, picking the brown box up and walking towards the kitchen to throw it away.

“I see you got my present. So, do you like it?” Naruto asked.

“Did you have to get the most expensive one? I would have been ok with a flip phone.” Sasuke responded while looking through his pantry trying to find something to eat for breakfast. Finding a box of generic cereal, Sasuke pulled that off of the shelf.

“A flip phone? No one that works for me is going to have a cheap flip phone.” Naruto said, a hint of displeasure in his voice.

“Is there a reason you called?” Sasuke asked, trying to get a bowl down from the cupboard.

“There is. I was going to make you work today, but then I got a call about an important meeting I have to go to today, so I’m giving you the day off.” Naruto spoke. He didn’t notice it before, but Sasuke could faintly hear the sound of an engine in the background.

“Thanks…” Sasuke said.

“You’re welcome. Don’t get in any trouble today. Or do. I enjoy handing out punishments…” Naruto seductively whispered. Sasuke could only imagine the smirk that was on the blonde’s face when he said that. Before the raven could reply, Naruto ended the call. Sighing, Sasuke put down the phone and started eating, thinking about what he should do now that he doesn’t have to work.

_I do have to go grocery shopping. My cupboard looks pretty empty and I bet my fridge is in the same state._

After he finished eating, Sasuke put his bowl in the sink, mentally telling himself that he’ll wash it later. He then proceeded to walk back to his bedroom to get dressed to go shopping. Once inside the bedroom, he shed his pajamas and grabbed a t-shirt and pair of pants from his closet. Once dressed, he slipped his shoes on, grabbed his keys from his night stand and his grocery bags that he placed right next to his night stand. Turning off the lights, the raven headed out of the apartment, double checking to make sure he had both bus and food money. Before heading out of the building, he stopped by the mail room to pick up his mail from yesterday. The mail room was one of the nicer rooms in the building, although the mailboxes looked like they had seen better days. Some boxes were dented and others were missing their covers. Pulling out a small key, Sasuke opened his mail box and pulled out the stack of letters that were inside. Locking it back up, Sasuke headed out of the mailroom and out of the building, looking through the letters as he walked. Most of it was junk mail and bills, which Sasuke placed inside of the grocery bags. However, one letter stopped the raven in his tracks. It was a slightly large white envelope with the word “Confidential” stamped across a blank section of the envelope in red ink. Looking at the address of the sender, it seems the letter came from Konoha Adult Psychiatric Hospital.

_It's that time already?_ Sasuke thought to himself. Realizing that he was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, the raven continued to the bus stop he was heading towards. He didn’t have to wait long as the bus he needed pulled up a couple of seconds later. Stepping on the bus and paying the fare, Sasuke headed towards an empty seat and sat down. He then opened the envelope and glanced at the letter inside.

**Dear Mr. Uchiha,**

**This letter is to give you a bi-monthly update about the status of your brother, Itachi Uchiha. As stated in our previous letter, we have been monitoring your brother to see if there has been any improvement in his mental state. Fortunately, he has made slight improvements and has been allowed to return from isolation. This means that he will be allowed to have visitors again. Our visiting hours are Monday-Friday 4 PM-6PM and from 4PM-8PM on the weekends. Please call ahead if you plan on visiting.**

Placing the letter back into the envelope, Sasuke sighed and pulled the cord to get off of the bus. Once Sasuke stepped off of the bus, he walked a block until he reached the large grocery store that he usually shops at. Grabbing a shopping cart, he headed down the aisles, grabbing the things he knows he is out of, while thinking about the letter from the Psych hospital he got.

_Should I go visit him? They say he’s gotten better, but I don’t know if I can. Not after what he did…_ Sasuke thought, trying to fight back the memories he has repressed all of these years.

“I can’t think about that day now…” Sasuke muttered, focusing back on remembering what he needed to buy. Heading towards the check out line, the raven patiently waited for the lady in front of him to finish checking out. Once the woman in front of him finished, Sasuke pushed his cart forward and allowed the cashier to ring up his items. Once finished, Sasuke handed the cashier his money and went to grab the bags of food he just bought. He was heading towards the sliding doors when he heard a voice yell out to him.

“Excuse me sir!” Sasuke turned around to see a silver haired man running towards him, a bag in his hand.

“Can I help you?” Sasuke asked, anxious to leave so he won’t miss his bus.

“You forgot one of your bags.” The man answered, holding up the bag in his hand. Realizing that it was one of his bags, Sasuke took it from the man.

“Thank you.” Sasuke replied, walking out of the store. The silver haired man watched the raven retreat and smirked. Taking a cell phone out of his pocket, he dialed a number and held the phone against his ear.

“Sir? I think I found a perfect candidate for _that_ job.”

* * *

And… cliffhanger! Although many people could probably figure something out. So, we now know a little about Sasuke’s past. Sorry that there wasn’t much Naruto in this chapter, but I think I’m planning a Naruto centered chapter next time. Again, I apologize for how long it took me to update. Job hunting is not fun and takes up a lot of my attention.

Please review. Your reviews make me smile and sometimes cheer me up when I’m having a bad day.


	5. Chapter 5

Time for another update! If you’ve been following my account lately, you may have noticed that I have written chapters for a bunch of stories that I had been neglecting for a long time. I thought I would tell you the status of all of my stories:

Pretty Kitty- Being updated

Curse of the Wolf- Being updated

Jailbird- Being updated

Joyrider- Being updated

Devil’s Playground- I’m actually not sure if this story is ever coming back. After re-reading it, I don’t know if I can continue it. Will I try to rewrite it in the future? I don’t know.

Anyways, on to the new chapter. This will be a chapter focused on Naruto and what he REALLY does during the day. More characters will be introduced in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto.**

_‘Thoughts’_

* * *

 

Naruto woke up that morning with a smile on his face. Stretching his arms above his head, he shifted around on his bed until he reached the edge of the bed. Pushing himself up, he headed towards his bathroom, shedding his clothes along the way, knowing that his maids would pick them up later. Once inside the large bathroom, he walked over to the shower and adjusted the water temperature until it was perfect. Stepping inside, he let out a groan of content as the warm water hit the blonde’s skin.

“I wonder if Sasuke got my little present yet?” Naruto said out loud to himself. Picking up a nearby sponge, he put some soap on it and started to wash his body, thoughts of the raven-haired man dominating Naruto’s brain.

_I think I hit the jackpot when I had that little “encounter” with Sasuke. If I didn’t decide to eat out that day, I would never have met the boy. And besides the fact that he’s adorable as hell, with the proper training, he’ll be someone I can rely on for a long time._

Once clean, the blonde turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel from the towel rack, he wrapped it around his waist and headed out of the bathroom to pick out his clothes for the day. Picking out a pair of business slacks and a dark blue button-down shirt, he placed them on his bed as we grabbed a pair of underwear from his drawer. After putting on the underwear and pants, Naruto was about to put his shirt on when his cell phone rang from his nightstand. Walking over to the table, the blonde saw that it was his butler. Accepting the call, Naruto held the phone up to his ear.

“Hello sir. I have delivered the phone to the young man’s house, just as you directed me.” The butler stated.

“Excellent.” Naruto replied. Suddenly, there was a beeping noise that interrupted the call. “I have another call coming in, so just head back to the house.” Ending the call with the butler, he accepted the call that was coming in.

“Hey bro!” The voice on the other end yelled. Sighing, Naruto rubbed his head in annoyance.

“Kyuubi. Is there a reason you’re calling me?” Naruto said.

“Is it a crime to call your brother in the morning to see how he’s doing?” Kyuubi playfully asked.

“Just get to the point Kyuubi or I’m hanging up.” Naruto snapped.

“Fine… I wanted to remind you that the old farts in the office scheduled a board meeting today and they politely requested your presence.” Naruto leaned against a nearby wall, not wanting to sit down.

“You didn’t have to call me about that. I’m actually surprised that YOU remembered the meeting today. Is that all? Because if it is, I’m hanging up.” Naruto said.

“Nope. I also wanted to remind you of the _other_ meeting tonight. So, you’re not going to be able to hang out with your boytoy tonight. Speaking of him, is he a vir-”. Kyuubi never got to finish his statement as Naruto hung up on him, smirking at the thought of his “other” meeting tonight.

Walking back over to his bed, Naruto picked up his shirt and put it on. Once fully dressed, he grabbed his cell phone and decided to give his favorite raven a call. Waiting a couple of seconds, the person on the other line picked up.

“Hello?” Sasuke answered. The blonde could hear a bit of tiredness Sasuke’s voice.

“I see you got my present. So, do you like it?” Naruto asked, heading down the hallway.

“Did you have to get the most expensive one? I would have been ok with a flip phone.” The raven replied. Naruto got upset at Sasuke’s question.

_A flip phone? You’re too good to have a cheap flip phone._ Naruto thought. Getting back to the phone conversation, Naruto responded.

“A flip phone? No one that works for me is going to have a simple flip phone.” The blonde could hear various noises in the background on Sasuke’s end.

“Is there a reason you called?” Sasuke asked. Reaching the end of the hallway, Naruto bent down to slip on his shoes and headed out of the mansion and towards the waiting car.

“There is. I was going to make you work today, but then I got a call about an important meeting I have to go to today, so I’m giving you the day off.” Naruto got into the back of the car and waited for the driver to head out.

“Thanks…” Sasuke replied. Naruto smiled.

“You’re welcome. Don’t get in any trouble today. Or do. I enjoy handing out punishments…” Naruto seductively whispered, hanging up before the raven could respond. Placing the cell phone back in his pocket, Naruto laughed as he imagined how Sasuke was reacting to the last thing he said.

_I wonder if he blushed? I bet I can find more ways to get him to blush in the future…_ Naruto thought as the driver drove him to the office building he works in. During the day, Naruto was the head of Whirlpool Inc., a company that mainly dealt with selling software and other technological goods to regional and international businesses. It was a boring job, but it had been in his family for generations, so Naruto felt obligated to continue the legacy. Distracted by his thoughts, the blonde was interrupted by the driver opening his door.

“Sir, we’re here.” Nodding, Naruto stepped out of the car.

“I’m going to be busy tonight, so don’t worry about picking me up this afternoon. I’ll get a ride back with someone.” Naruto said, walking towards the entrance of the skyscraper. The building towered into the sky, the sun reflecting off of the many windows and metal that supported the building. Once inside, the sounds of high heels clicking on the floor and various conversations between the occupants of the building met the blonde’s ears. Ignoring them, Naruto headed towards an elevator on the far side of the ground floor. Swiping a blank card in a nearby card reader, the metal doors opened up. Walking inside the elevator, Naruto pressed a button and the doors closed. A mechanical sound was the only sign that the elevator was heading up towards the top floor. Once the elevator reached its destination, the metal doors opened and the blonde stepped out. Standing nearby, Kyuubi spotted Naruto stepping out of the elevator and ran towards him, following the blonde as he headed towards the boardroom. Once inside, the Uzumaki brothers sat down at the large table surrounded by men and women dressed in business suits.

“Well, then. Shall we begin?” Naruto asked.

~0~

It was late in the afternoon when the meeting ended. Various people exited the boardroom, with Naruto and Kyuubi being the last to exit. Groaning, Kyuubi stretched his arms above his head.

“Man, those meetings seem to get longer every time we have them.” The redhead stated, turning towards his brother. “You getting your driver to take you tonight?” Naruto shook his head.

“Nope. You are.” Kyuubi’s eyes widened.

“Wait, why the heck do I have to take you?” Kyuubi yelled, causing people working on the floor to turn their heads towards the ruckus the redhead was making. Naruto slapped his hand over Kyuubi’s mouth and leaned close towards his ear.

“Because idiot, do you really want me to bring a car that fancy into THAT part of town?” Removing his hand, Naruto headed towards his office to grab his stuff and shut down for the day. “Also, I’m older. That’s why.”

“THAT’S NOT A GOOD REASON!” Kyuubi yelled. When he realized that Naruto was gone and that people were staring again, the redhead rubbed the back of his head and sighed. Feeling a tug on his wrist, he looked up and saw Naruto dragging him towards the elevator.

“Stop tugging on my wrist, I’m coming!” Pulling his wrist out of Naruto’s grasp, the two stepped inside the elevator, which made multiple stops on its trip to the underground parking garage. The two made their way to Kyuubi’s red jeep, which was beat up and stood out from the expensive luxury cars that were parked around it. Naruto climbed into the passenger seat while Kyuubi jumped into the driver’s seat. Starting the engine, the car pulled out of the parking space and towards the street. The ride was quiet for the first 3 minutes until Kyuubi spoke up.

“So, what are your long-term plans with that black-haired kid?” the redhead asked. Naruto looked at his brother.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked? Kyuubi laughed at the question.

“I know you. You wouldn’t just pluck a random person off of the street and have them clean your place without an ulterior motive. So, tell me, what are your plans with him? You gonna fuck him?” Naruto leaned back in his seat.

“You are so lucky that you’re driving or else I would punch you.” Naruto replied. Kyuubi punched his fist in the air.

“So I was right!” The redhead yelled.

“Just keep driving…” Naruto mumbled. However, this got Naruto thinking.

_What are my plans with you, Sasuke? I was just going to have you clean my house for a month and then let you go, but now that I met you, I can’t imagine you away from me. Look at me, I barely know you and I’m already super possessive…_

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as the jeep headed away from the clean downtown area into the seedier part of town. The buildings in the area went from towering and pristine, to tiny and run down. Most of them needed a new coat of paint or were one strong gust of wind away from falling down. People in ragged and provocative clothing walked down the sidewalks, some ducking into alleyways between the buildings. Kyuubi stopped the jeep in front of an old looking house with broken windows. The two stepped out of the car and headed up the steps, which creaked and groaned with the added weight placed on them. Kyuubi banged on the front door. After a few seconds of banging, the door opened and a brunette stood in the doorway.

“Jeez, do you have to bang on the door EVERYTIME you come here?!” The brunette complained. Kyuubi pushed his way past the man standing in the doorway.

“Yep.” He answered, continuing his journey inside of the house. Naruto waited until the brunette moved before he stepped inside of the house and closed the door behind him. He headed down the hall until he reached the living room, where a bunch of people were sitting around a table.

“Boss.” A blonde-haired man spoke as Naruto walked into the room. The blonde nodded at the greeting and headed towards the head of the table. This was the blonde’s other job. Similar to his job in Uzumaki Inc, he sold products to domestic and sometimes international sources. Unlike his office job, this one wasn’t very legal.

Walking to the head of the table, Naruto sat down and addressed the group.

“So, update me on what’s going on.” A red head with a tattoo on his forehead stood up.

“Our profits have been slowly increasing ever since we acquired the territory owned by the Kushi gang. Furthermore, demand for Katsu has also increased, meaning we need to find more dealers and increase production.” Katsu was the gang’s newest creation. It was similar to other drugs on the market, however it was much more addicting.

“Tanuki, I’ll leave it up to you to find more dealers. Also, send word to the makers that they’re going to be working overtime for a while.” The redhead nicknamed Tanuki nodded and sat down. Once he sat down, the brunette stood up.

“There is something else you need to know. It seems like Sound is starting to resurface.” Naruto’s faced hardened at the mention of Sound. They used to run the area of town Naruto’s gang now resides in. People thought they had disbanded or had moved to another city.

“Are you sure about that Wolf?” Naruto asked. Wolf nodded.

“Positive. Some of our dealers said that they have seen a couple of their grunts walking around the area.” Wolf said, sitting back down. Naruto rubbed his forehead.

“OK then. This means all of us need to be even more cautions when doing business. Make sure that you are completely alone when contacting one of us and be careful of what information you give in public. If I know Sound, they’ll find a way to use that information against you.” The blonde spoke.

The meeting continued on, not knowing that the revival of the Sound gang was about to cause chaos in the blonde’s life and hurt the blonde in a way that would cause massive damage.

* * *

Phew. 2300 words. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written for any story.

Please review. I need to know what people think of this story so far and if they want it to continue.


End file.
